Conventional mass bus or rail transit systems require passengers to assemble at and then disseminate from a bus stop or rail station. Such assemblages typically do not represent the least distance from a start point to destination point and often require significant additional travel.
Additionally, conventional mass transit systems often do not adequately account for societal pressures and needs. For example, passengers are often uncomfortable when forced into a small private space with strangers (such as a crowded bus or train) due to concerns such as personal space and safety. Personal transportation is likely to remain preferred as evidenced in regions where subsidized public transportation ridership remains low as car traffic dramatically increases.
Traditional travel in automobiles may alleviate many problems associated with public transportation systems, however, traditional automobiles have many well known drawbacks. Conventional automobiles contribute to increased air pollution, typically have a limited life, and require a significant amount of space for parking.
Some existing transit systems such as RUF and MAT systems have attempted to combine some of the benefits of rail and bus systems, but also have significant drawbacks. The RUF system provides a car or bus that can drive both on roadways and also on an elevated electrified monorail. The entire vehicle moves from the surface roads to the elevated rail. The RUF car has a longitudinal hole down the center of the vehicle. The MAT concept switches out the entire drive-train frame under a containerized passenger compartment. This allows the vehicle to move from different propulsion systems without unloading and loading the passenger compartment.